


Like hands around my neck.

by heiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon Shiro (Voltron), Help, M/M, No beta we die like men., Summoner Keith, shiro is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiro/pseuds/heiro
Summary: Shiro is a demon. He's a creature of protection and sanctuary,but a demon non the less.Keith, he was just looking for a friend.(A demon guardian AU, where shiro is a demon,but no one else knows and together they have to keep it under wraps.)





	Like hands around my neck.

a pact.

Keith had always been a...well guarded person.(to say the least)he couldn't trust anything, or anyone. People left. That was just part of life. A fact, that Keith felt himself spittle with rage at the thought.

They all left him. Alone. 

Well, he was tired of being abandoned. It was time to find someone... Someone who  **couldn't**. That someone just happened to be shiro. What he would call his guardian spirit. Who would never leave him. Could never leave him, he should feel as but he didn't. Shiro felt the same way. They where family, together forever.  

Only death could tear them apart, and maybe...maybe not even that. 

Shiro appeared normal,well to other people that is . Keith learnt that through days of people flirting with him , and telling him how cute he was. Despite the fact that his form would make most people run away in fear.

* * *

Shiro had always been drawn to lonely souls. People who yearned for his 'care' his contract. Usually, the end of the contract meant that his master had died. More often than not of old age. What could he say? He protected his children fiercely. This one would be no diffrent. Keith was his. He was to be protected intill he died. (But of shiro could he would keep him with him forever)

His master had taken to join 'voltron', it seemed... fun. He would do his job well.  He would protect the children.

"Shiro." Keith whispered harshly. Oh, he hadn't moved. He was was far too busy remembering. Thinking. His kit was here, he pushed his hand forward, brushing back his fringe. Keith looked displeased at the movement. But sunk into shiro's touch.

Yes, he would protect his jewel. Nothing would stop him.  Keith looked up, accessing his face. Before shaking off his hands,and walking towards the group of paladins.

 

keith stood beside pidge, who was busy tapping away at her computor. Her eyes darted up from her laptop. "what?" she asked shortly. keith just stood and blinked owlishly. Shiro was tapping his head idoly. keith really needed to get that under control, the paladins couldnt see his horns.So,assumed he was just itching his head. when ,in reality he was tapping the lower part of his horns.

Shiro stared dazed, huh, it seemed his horns were his weak spot. keith often found himself wondering what they were made of, what would happen if they were removed.Would they grow back? of he be left with stubs forever.

Shiro snapped his hand back to his sides. before he crossed them, his spear like tail flicking.

keith  didnt know what shiro would gain from this, is gain at all. He doubted his soul would give much nourishment to the demon. just when the thought flicked through His mind. Shiro grinned. keith knew it. he was screwed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope u like this one shot, fic , drabble.  
> hey if u guys like it enough i may continue. comment if thats the case.  
> anywho. heiro over and out.


End file.
